Trapped
by shoueki
Summary: It is just another normal day in the Koneko, but when you find yourself locked in the storage room with the person you least likely expect... what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**  


**By: Shoueki**   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  


_**Disclaimers**: Nope, they're not mine, wish they were though…  
**Warnings**: I'm not so sure, maybe OOC's  
**Notes**:[ Own thoughts ]--> Character's individual thoughts.  
( Mine )--> My comments.  
~ ~ + * + ~ ~ --> This is the border I use. I just put this wherever I like to put it._

  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
It was like any other day in the Koneko. Rabid fan girls were everywhere. Aya was trying to get rid of the ones who were not really buying anything, but again, to no avail. Yohji was flirting with girls who were over 18. Ken tripped *again*. Omi was being his usual genki self. Yup, everything was really normal in the Koneko but when lunch time came…   


"Yohji, SHINE!"   


Wait, this was kind of normal too…   


"Aya wait let me explain." Yohji said while picking up his pace. He was running away from Aya because the latter one was holding a katana in his hand with a certain thought in his head: "Yohji, Shine!"   


"Aya don't you know that saying (?) about running with sharp objects in your hand. You could poke your eye you know."   


Yohji knew that he shouldn't have done that. He gave out free flowers to the girls that he was able to get dates with and when Aya found out, he was really angry. For Aya, Yohji did not have any right to waste the flowers because they were a source of money and money was still money. They were both running in the Koneko, which was empty because it was lunch time. Ken who was watching from a *safe* place could only sweat drop. Aya was closer now. Yohji was cornered when he reached the front door of the storage room. Aya stood in front of him, and then suddenly, he thrust his katana near Yohji's waist. Yohji fainted.   


"Hey that was not nice, Aya." Ken said but he really had a nice laugh at the expression on Yohji's face when Aya did that. The red head purposely missed Yohji's waist and instead, he hit the door. Yohji didn't know that so he fainted. Ken was about to go to Yohji when Omi, being the "mother hen" the he was, rushed to Yohji first.   


"Yohji-kun, are you all right?" he asked, but as expected, there was no response from the blond.   


"Aya-kun, you did not have to scare Yohji like that you know." He said with a serious expression on his young face.   


"I did not scare him. I missed" Aya answered in his monotone voice.   


"You missed?" Ken said while imitating a goldfish.   


[I really thought that Aya missed Yohji on purpose…but he said that he missed… *gulp* If he missed then he really wanted to kill Kudou… I better try not to get on his nerves…]   


"Hn" was the only answer he got from the red head before Aya went into the attached kitchen to probably start lunch.   


"Tsk, Tsk"   


"Omi is everything okay?" Ken asked with concern.   


"Um, Yohji-kun is okay, he just fainted. But I think Aya-kun's katana damaged the lock."   


[Hehe. Now Aya has more reasons to get pissed about "wasted money" but it's **his** fault anyway.]   


"Let's just check that later. I'm hungry."   


"Okay, Ken-kun could you help me carry Yohji-kun?"   
  
~+~+*+~+~   
  
After carrying Yohji, who was still "out cold", Ken and Omi proceeded to have lunch. The older blond could eat later. After finishing their meal, Ken was about to go back to the shop when Omi called him.   


"Ken-kun, can I ask you a favor, please?"   


"Yup, what is it?" Ken was ready to help Omi in any way that he can, just if that **favor** was not involved with school stuff.   


"Remember the ad that I was supposed to make? Um, the one for the sale, well I have to rush a project for school so um…"   


[Ah, school work, why do schools give so many damned projects anyway?]   


"Sure Omi, I'll try to make the ad."   


"Honto? Arigatou!" he said, he then flung himself on the older boy.   


Aya who just finished washing the dishes, eyed both boys for a brief moment before turning to Ken.   


"Let's go."   
  


~+~+*+~+~

  
  
The afternoon went on smoothly. Ken and Aya were the only ones in the shop because Omi excused himself to make his project, and Yohji was still "out cold". They might even have to call a doctor if Yohji's condition continues.   
  
~+~+*+~+~   
  
They closed earlier than usual because Ken said that he had something to do. Aya just locked the door when Ken called him from inside the storage room.   


"Aya, could you lend me a hand here?"   


"What is it?"   


"Do you know where the coloring materials are?"   


"There." He said as he pointed to the box near the door. Ken went to the said box when suddenly; he tripped on a small box on the floor. He would have landed face first if not for the door.   


"Hehe." Was all that could muster because of embarrassment. He was really annoyed at how clumsy he could be at times.   


After retrieving the coloring materials, he noticed that Aya was continuously turning the knob.   


"What's wrong" he asked   


"It's locked"   


"Wait hold this and let me see." Ken said as he handed the load he was carrying into Aya's arms. He then proceeded to inspect the lock. There were some gears sticking out of it. Then he remembered the accident earlier.   


"You broke the lock earlier when you hit it with your katana."   


Aya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Now there would be another unwanted fee to be taken care of.   


"Let's just break the door" Ken said, all the while backing up to get some momentum.   


"No."   


"What?"   


"Don't break the door"   


"Why?"   


"I don't want to have anymore unwanted fees."   


Ken was dumbfounded but he agreed anyway.   


"So what do we do now?"   


"We wait"   


"We wait for"   


"The others"   


Ken knew that the others would eventually notice that the two of them were missing and would go look for them. But Omi was still glued to his computer because of the project that he needed to finish and Yohji, well he was still "out cold". He just sighed and sat on one of the boxes. He was in the storage room with Aya.   


[Of all the people, why him? I would die of boredom in here. At least if it was Omi or Yohji with me right now I would probably have someone to talk to. But come to think of it, he is kinda hot anyway, maybe I would just stare at him while we wait… WAITAMINUTE! Did I just think that?...]   


Ken looked at the silent man across him and sighed. This was going to be a long night…   
  


~ **Tbc** (?)~

  


  
A/n: hehe, this is the new fic that I mentioned that I would be posting. I really wanted to post this earlier but my computer got damaged… n_n; I promised that I would be posting more chapters because of the Christmas Vacation but the damn computer just wont cooperate. I just hope that I'll be able to squeeze some time during the weekend so that I'll be able to make new chapters for my other fics. Our Christmas vacation has ended and school will start again… damn, I just hate it when school gets in the way.   


Anyway, did you like the first chapter? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^ (I just can't have enough reviews…)   


till next chappie, I hope…   


ja ne!   


Shoueki 


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped  
  
Author: Shoueki  
  
_Disclaimers: Nope, they're not mine, wish they were though...  
  
Warnings: I'm not so sure, maybe OOC's  
  
Notes:[ Own thoughts ]-- Character's individual thoughts.  
  
( Mine )-- My comments. But I don't think I inserted some in this chapter..._

* * *

/Outside.../  
  
Yohji was lying on his bed and was currently looking at his ceiling. He wasn't really that "badly" shocked. He was actually awake for a few hours now and he was just lazy to go back down and work. Besides, he also wanted to annoy Aya because of scaring him shitless earlier. After hours of pretending to be "out-cold", Yohji decided that he needed to give the kitchen a visit. The last meal that he had had was morning's breakfast and because he was such an "early riser", very little breakfast was left for him. Now, his stomach was protesting so he decided to go down. It was closing time after all.  
  
[The other guys must be asleep by now...or doing whatever they do in their rooms...] he mused with a grin.  
  
With that decided, he quickly got out of bed and after a short trip to the mirror; he went down to get some food from the kitchen.  
  
Yohji was only two steps away from the kitchen door when he heard a sound. He paused and listened again. The sound seemed to be coming from the storage room. He went there immediately, and he was already in mission mode. Even though he was hungry, he still was an assassin and that means that even hungry assassins need to be alert at all times. He reached the door of the storage room. He saw the effect of the "little" accident that Aya caused earlier.  
  
[Seems like Aya would have another "unwanted" fee because of that stunt earlier.] Yohji thought. He was greatly amused by the situation. Seems like he didn't need to find a way to get back at Aya. Yohji was about to go back again to the kitchen when he heard voices.  
  
"What's wrong" a voice asks  
  
"It's locked" answers a voice that seems deeper than the first one.  
  
"Wait hold this and let me see."  
  
Correction, not just any voice, they were Aya's and Ken's voices. Yohji would know their voices anywhere.  
  
[So...the door is locked... hehe...and they're in there.] Yohji decided to hear more of the other assassin's dilemma.  
  
"You broke the lock earlier when you hit it with your katana." Says Ken.  
  
Now Yohji could hardly suppress his laughter. Just like plain old Kenken to rub something in your face unintentionally. He could already imagine Aya's eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  
  
"Let's just break the door" Ken says.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't break the door"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to have anymore unwanted fees."  
  
Now Yohji was desperately biting his lips to keep himself from laughing. That was just so like Aya to be so stubborn.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ken asks impatiently.  
  
"We wait"  
  
"We wait for?"  
  
"The others"  
  
After those words from Aya, Yohji could not really stop himself from laughing anymore so he ran into the kitchen. Thankfully, he was stealthy enough to be unheard and unnoticed. Yohji sat in one of the chairs to regain his normal breathing back. When he finally calmed down his breathing; and after a "few" laughing spells, he thought about the conversation he overheard earlier.  
  
[They're going to wait for the others, meaning Omi and me to get them out of there...hehe...too bad I won't be able to help them 'coz they still know that I'm out cold...hehe...and besides, I guess that could serve as my vengeance to Aya...too bad for Kenken though...] Yohji thought.  
  
He was really happy for the double opportunity that was presented to him to take revenge on Aya. First, there was the door and second, they were stuck. The only problem about the second scenario was that a certain soccer loving brunette was stuck in there too.  
  
[I guess I'll just have to make that up to Ken tomorrow. Omi would probably let them out anyway. And besides, I think that it's nice that Ken's in there. Maybe he'd be able to "heat" Ayan a little so that his' icy exterior could be melted.] with that thought, Yohji mentally patted himself on the back and went to dive himself in the fridge and all the while smirking inwardly for the double meaning that that thought held.

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the storage room...)  
  
Ken knew that this night would be a reaaaaly long night so he decided to make the most of it. He walked towards the table that was magically in the storage room. Upon closer inspection, he saw a chair under the table. Too bad there was only one chair. He would have offered the silent man a seat but then he remembered that he was the one who was going to make an ad. With his mind made up, he decided to remove the things on the table to provide him with more working space. With that done, he went back to where Aya was and retrieved his materials.  
  
When Ken reached his destination, he stole a little peak at Aya. The other man was now glaring at one side of the room.  
  
[I'd bet my motorcycle that he's still angry about the door.] Ken thought.  
  
He then decided that Aya was adorable that way. He always got riled up because of the weirdest things. He was acting just like a child because of that. Then Ken made a double take; the second one he had done in the night.  
  
[I thought of him as adorable!? Man, I'm really screwed. Okay, calm down Ken, it's just the stress of being an assassin and florist at the same time...and putting up with those fangirls for so long .] he said to himself.  
  
When he got back to the table, he laid the paper down and placed some tape on its edges. He was really amazed at the paper's size because it was big enough to cover the table. He sat down after taking out a pencil from the box. Then Ken started to sketch some things on the paper.  
  
He had just finished the illustration of the bouquet that was the center of the poster when he felt like someone was looking at him. He quickly looked up and noticed that Aya's eyes were on him. They held glances for a while then Ken broke eye contact. It was not because he felt unnerved at Aya for looking at him. He just felt weird when their glances locked so he decided to end it.  
  
Ken then rummaged inside the box to look for some ing materials. He looked at what he had dug up. Thankfully, the ing material that was in the box was only water. If that had been acrylic paint, he was sure that they'd die of suffocation. Ken shuddered at that thought. He started to apply some s unto the drawing. He can draw a little but to be honest, he was not really someone who could in his drawing that well.  
  
[Too bad Omi wanted this drawing to be ed. I always ruin what I draw once I them in!] he said to himself.  
  
After ing in the whole bouquet, he stood up to look at his work. Then he frowned.  
  
Ken scolded himself mentally. [It looks so dull...I just hope that Omi and the guy's won't kill me for this. Too bad Omi has schoolwork. He could have made something better from his computer...]  
  
Ken was still mentally scolding himself when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around and he was Aya. The older man was looking at his work with a scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"What is this?" the redhead asks.  
  
"It's the ad for the upcoming sale." The brunette answers somewhat downheartedly. He was really unsatisfied with his work. Now Aya was scrutinizing it so he really felt down because of that. He tightened his fist when he suddenly noticed that he was still holding the brush that he had used for painting. He really had the urge to throw the brush was holding. He raised his hand a little then he felt something warm covering his hands. He looked at it and he was surprised to see a pale hand overlapping his own.  
  
"Aya...what?" he started.  
  
"You need a little white." Aya said.  
  
[White? What the heck does he mean?]  
  
"White?" The brunette inquired.  
  
His question was only answered with silence and the hand on his hand tightened as a silent response. The hand guided his towards the white paint container. The brush was then dipped into the paint and brought towards the canvas. Aya's hand guided Ken's hand while painting.  
  
Ken who was transfixed for a while was then brought out of it when he felt some kind of heat on his back. He looked a little to his side and noticed from the corner of his eye that Aya moved closer so that he would be able to apply some paint to the upper part of the picture. Ken then looked down at the picture that Aya was modifying. He was amazed at what the white could do. The picture seemed to have a certain something that was lacking earlier.  
  
[Aya is really good at this.] He mused.  
  
But the hands that held Ken's hand suddenly stopped.  
  
[Why is he stopping?] Ken thought to himself.  
  
"You could finish that." Aya said all of a sudden. Then he returned to the corner that he came from and sat.

* * *

Ken was really shocked at Aya's behavior. First, he was sulking in a corner then all of a sudden; the redhead comes out of nowhere and says something about white. Then the pale man grabbed his hand and painted with his hand still clasped unto the brush. And then all of a sudden, Aya walks out on him leaving him to finish the work. Ken then looked down at the painting.  
  
[What else could I finish here anyway? He practically finished it anyway.] with that thought, he decided to get a little shut eye. Then he noticed that it was getting colder.  
  
[Why is it getting colder? It's not supposed to be this cold this time of the year.] Ken thought. He then stole a glance at the stoic man with him. He could see that the other man also felt the cold but was trying hard to not show that.  
  
[I wish I'd be able to be near that chest again...it was warm...] Ken thought, then he blushed.  
  
[What the heck am I thinking!?]

* * *

(While during the same time outside...)  
  
Yohji had finally finished stuffing himself. He then noticed that it was a little warm.  
  
[It's kinda hot. Better switch on the aircon a little.]  
  
He then switched on the aircon at "high" and then he looked at his watch. It was only 7:30. He could still go out and party a little. He was halfway up the stairs when he was greeted by the sight of a stretching Omi. Omi stopped his ministrations and looked at him.  
  
"Yohji-kun, you're awake! Have you eaten yet?" Omi asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Hehe." Yohji answered while scratching his head. There went his plan about partying tonight...  
  
"Uhm, have you seen Ken-kun, Yohji-kun?"  
  
[Shit! They're still in the storage room! I can't let him find them in there. That'll just spoil the entire plan!] Yohji said to himself.  
  
"Uhm..." he started  
  
[Think of a lie, think of I lie.] he chanted.  
  
"Actually, I think I haven't seen him and Aya when I woke up. They must have gone somewhere or are asleep."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
[Shit! He doesn't seem to buy it. Gotta think of a diversion.]  
  
"Uhm, you remember that café that we passed by the other day? The one with the internet and opened 24 hours."  
  
Omi seems confused for a moment then he nodded.  
  
"Well do you want to go there? My treat."  
  
[Well there goes my party money...]  
  
"Sure Yohji-kun! I'll just go and change." Omi said. Then he raced back to his room to change.  
  
[Damn, now I have to go to that internet shop. I'm not really so into computers and stuff...but I really need to get Omi out of here so that he won't notice that Aya and Ken are locked in the storage room...(sigh) I just hope that they sell beer there...]  
  
Yohji looked back up and decided that he needed to change as well.  
  
[At least I'll get to treat Omi for covering my shifts for me...and I must admit that he can't get any privacy with that computer of his... heck, if I was that I wouldn't want Kritiker to be tracking down every move I make with that computer. Meaning they would know every little site I visit...and that won't help a growing boy like Omi...hehe and maybe I'll meet someone interesting... ]  
  
With that thought, he climbed the stairs a little faster all the while thinking of the perfect outfit to wear.

* * *

Tbc (?)

* * *

A/n: Did you like this chapter? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. (I just can't have enough reviews...)  
  
-- Btw, sorry for the delay, but don't fret 'coz I got some of my muse back. Let's just hope that the same would go for my other fics...   
  
--till next chappie, I hope...  
  
ja ne!  
  
Shoueki 


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped**

_**Author: Shoueki**_

* * *

_Disclaimers: Nope, they're not mine, wish they were though..._

_Warnings: I'm not so sure, maybe OOC's_

_Notes:[ Own thoughts ]-- Character's individual thoughts._

/ mind talk /-- usually happens when Schu is involved.

_( Mine )-- My comments. But I don't think I inserted some in this chapter..._

* * *

_At the first floor of the internet shop..._

* * *

Yohji decided that he would go to the quite internet shop more often...well what he meant by that was he would go there if he wasn't in the mood to party. The internet shop was quite large because it had a small eating place at the 1st floor. The computers were at the 2nd floor. He had left Omi up there to let the boy surf the net all he wanted. They were selling all kinds of beverages at the 1st floor and thankfully, they sold beer there too.

After about and hour and a half, Yohji was starting to get bored. Sure, it was a nice place, but if you had no one to talk to, it got quite boring. He was about to go and check up on Omi when he suddenly heard a familiar nasal German voice in his head.

/ Hey there, come here often?/ the voice said.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the second floor_

* * *

"Haha! Beat you again!" Yelled Omi.

He was currently playing a computer game with no other than "Prodigy". Sure he was shocked when he saw the silent boy playing an internet game on the computer. He was even tempted to yell: "SCHWARZ" but then he realized that they were not really rivals or enemies anymore. So he mustered up all his courage to approach the boy.

Nagi was also shocked when he saw "Bombay" but when the other boy asked him to play with him, he readily accepted. He was also fighting the urge to bark out in laugher because of the innuendo of Omi's statement. Living with a crazy German telepath could do that to you. So here he was now playing another round of the game. They decided to spice up their game a little by placing a bet. The winner could make the loser do anything. The current score was 3:2 in Omi's favor. The first one to make 5 wins, wins. So Nagi knew that he had to catch up...and fast. His reason? Well, he didn't want to loose and he wasn't sure about the patience of Schuldig who went to the internet shop with him. He looked at the computer again...it seems his wish was heard.

"I defeated you so the score is a tie." He said to the other teenager who was pouting a little.

[Cute.] he thought.

* * *

_Back at the flower shop_

* * *

Ken could swear that he could not feel his feet anymore. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but it really was cold. He knew that it mustn't be this cold at this time of the year. It was actually quite warm earlier in the day so his outfit was light. Now he wanted to curse himself for not even bothering to tie a jacket around his waist. True, he wasn't in a mission so his mission style was out of the question, but he knew that having a jacket handy was really helpful in any kind of situation.

He stood up to look for something to keep him warm. There was no cloth in the storage room. There were only plants, soil and paper. He looked around again and his gaze fell on his stoic leader. Said leader's head was hung low and he looked like he was...sleeping. Ken inched closer and he was indeed proven right. Aya was asleep. There was no trace on ice in his face right now, and he looked quite...angelic. He remembered the earlier incident. Aya helped him in making the ad...and...his back was warm...

[Where did that come from?] he thought. But he knew it was right. Aya's back was warm and he wished he could cuddle to his leader just to warm himself up.

[Nah, if I'd so that, I'll be waking up with a katana shoved up my ass.]

He looked at his leader again. Aya was shaking a little. That meant that he also felt cold. Ken weighted his option. One, he could cuddle up to Aya to keep them both warm and in the morning there would be a katana up his ass. Or two, he could just sleep there, alone, and freeze to death. Now that he thought about it, freezing to death was not really a nice option so he strode towards Aya and he just hoped that his leader polished the blade often so that whatever he planned to do with it in the morning would be swift.

* * *

**Tbc (?)**

A/n: Did you like this chapter? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. (I just can't have enough reviews...)

-- Btw, sorry for the delay, I was working under a different pen name and I seem to have forgotten this one...nn;

-- till next chappie, I hope...

ja ne!

Shoueki


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped**

_**Author: Shoueki**_

_Disclaimers: Nope, they're not mine, wish they were though..._

_Warnings: I'm not so sure, maybe OOC's_

_Notes: Own thoughts -- Character's individual thoughts._

/ mind talk /-- usually happens when Schu is involved.

_( Mine )-- My comments. But I don't think I inserted some in this chapter..._

* * *

At the first floor of the internet shop...

* * *

/ Hey there, come here often?/ the voice said.

Is that a pick-up line? Yohji taunted. He knew he was kind of flirting but what could he do? He was really bored. And the German didn't look that bad.

/Hey! Are you insulting me? I don't look that bad?/

What? I was just voicing my opinions to myself. And listening without permission is rude. thought Yohji, because he can't really say it because they were kinda talking telepathically.

Maybe his night won't be that boring after all.

/Why you!/ Snarled the German telepathically.

People were now looking at them. They did make quite a scene. They looked like they were staring at each other. One was staring at the other one while the other one was staring at the other one like he was challenging. No one knew that they were really talking (telepathically) so they looked weird.

Why me? Yohji taunted again. It was really quite enjoyable irking the German. As long as this was the situation.

"Why are you teasing me?" Schuldich asked out loud raising an eyebrow. He must have sensed all of the stares they were getting so he decided to talk out loud.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yohji replied with a grin.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're flirting with me." He said back bluntly.

"Well what would you do if I really was flirting?" Yohji just said back.

Schuldich was quite taken back by that reply but he suddenly smirked.

"So the kitty wants to play?" He teased back with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the second floor...

* * *

Shit! This is bad! Omi cursed inside his head. Normally, Omi would not curse even inside his head but he was losing...badly. The score was now 4:4, a tie, and he knew that he was going to loose this round. Who knew that Nagi could play that game so well?

Omi chanced a look at his opponent. Nagi had a look of deep concentration in his face.

He must really want to win this. He commented.

Just then, Nagi smiled. Smiled not smirked.

But why would he smile? Omi wondered.

He then turned his attention to the computer screen. Nagi had won.

So that's why he was smiling! he thought happily. He was wondering why he was happy. But after he saw that smile, even if he became Nagi's slave, it was fine. Just as long as he smiled.

* * *

Back at the flower shop...

* * *

They're still asleep...

* * *

Bwahaha!!! Joke. Here's the real scene.

* * *

Aya wondered why it was warm all of a sudden. Not the irritating kind of warm, but a nice one, kinda comforting even. Aya wanted to go back to sleep and snuggle back into the warmth when he remembered the event's earlier.

Chasing Yohji all around the shop... then getting stuck in the storage room.

They were still stuck in the storage room. And he remembered that it was kinda cold. So why was it was all of a sudden. He was about to look at the source of the warmth but he was stopped by something on his waist. He looked down and saw tan arms encircled there.

Tan arms?... Wait a minute, KEN! he thought.

He turned slightly. ( As far as the arms on his waist allowed). He then came face to face with a mop of brown hair. It really was Ken. But then he wondered how the brunet ended up there. Last time he checked, Ken was still seated in front of the table, finishing the ad. He looked lower and saw Ken's face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. All the traces of worry and other things out of his face.

He might have been cold. Aya reasoned to himself.

But why the brunet clung onto him that much was still a mystery.

He must like to snuggle. He reassured himself. He shifted slightly and he felt the arms around him tighten more. He was about to get out of them when he stopped himself. It was really warm there and it would be cold if he left. So he reassured himself again that that was the reason why he wasn't getting out of Ken's arms. Not because he really liked it there and it felt nice. Definitely not that reason because that just didn't make any sense to him. With that thought in mind, he fell asleep again.

* * *

Tbc (?)

* * *

A/n: Did you like this chapter? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. (I just can't have enough reviews...)

-- Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the delay. I'm having my sem break now so I was able to update my fics. College life sucks. All my subjects want to fail me. XP

-- till next chappie, I hope...

ja ne!

Shoueki


End file.
